


The Demons return (fanfiction)

by Nova_Arriana



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, demon slayer - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Arriana/pseuds/Nova_Arriana
Summary: Of course as a fanfiction this is not canon. So to summarize this, this is just my interpretation of what the character Ash Ketchum might do if he were to face the same trauma Tanjiro Kamado had to suffer. Things will go like both animes, but I'll add my own creative spark to itThats it for this summary.
Kudos: 1





	The Demons return (fanfiction)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and demon slayer

Authors notes:  
it takes a while to make a good fanfiction because you really have to consider the characters personallity and way of thinking

Feel free to critique me, this is my first fanfiction after all.

Chapter 1

After a long journey Ash decides to go home and visit Professor Oak and his mother Delia, but first thinks to inform them

He attempts to call his mother by the phone  
He waits for a while...  
"No answer..." he whispers  
He tries again  
Still no answer...  
He tries over and over agian...  
Still silence..  
"Maybe mom's not home." he assumes  
"She's probably buying groceries or something"  
He calls professor Oak  
"Hello? Ash?" The professor asks in a quiet voice  
"Hey Professor!" Ash replies  
"Is mom home?" He asks  
Professor Oak is silent  
"Professor? Whats going on? Is something wrong?"  
"Listen to me Ash, there are dangerous creatures spreading all over japan" 

Professor Oak explains  
"Creatures called demons, they are strong beings who feed on humans and they spread by infecting people with their blood.  
Multiple people here in pallet town have already been attacked, you must go home now and be careful"  
"I'm not in town right now so don't really bother to come to my lab"  
Professor Oak hangs up...

Ash is now worried and confused  
He wonders where those demons came from but he just can't seem to find the answer  
He waves goodbye to his friends  
And enters the plane  
He ventures towards pallet town and begins a little conversation with pikachu

"Hey, pikachu"  
"Pika?" The little mouse replies  
"Do you think everyone back at home is okay?" He asks

Pikachu shrugs, he doesn't know how to answer to that question. Its a quite cloudy day after that phone call the atmosphere seemed to get a little scary.

...

After a while of walking he finally reaches home, the doors broken, it looks like its about to fall off, thats weird. He starts calling for his mother.

"Mom, I'm home"  
"Mom?" He asks in a confused and worried way  
He enters the house  
He calls again  
"Mom?"  
And then he sees her  
...  
Its silent for a while as he tries to process everything  
And it struck him  
"Mom!" Now very worried he aproaches her motionless body  
Shes just laying there... covered in wounds and blood. She looked like she was slammed against the wall, she had a wound that looked like someone had swung an axe at her, she also had another wound on her head that peirced one her eyes and in result staining that eye red. How on earth did this happen? Why did this happen?

"Mom? Are you okay?" Now he was on the verge of tears he didn't know what was happening, he recalls Professor Oak's explaination  
Could she be one of the victims? One of the multiple people who were attacked?

He tries to see if his mother is still alive  
"Shes still warm!" He says with hope  
He starts looking for the house phone to call an ambulance and asks pikachu (the pokemon who was left speechless) to help him look for it

Mr mime comes out of its hiding spot and looks in horror as he sees Delia laying there

The next thing mr mime knows, Delia is trying to get up! Is she alright? Mr mime calls for Delia. She is now standing head down  
Ash catches a glimplse of this scene  
And turns around hoping she could be okay  
But that hope instantly turned into fear  
As soon as he tried to aproach her  
She lifts her head revealing light red eyes with crimson red pupils and vampire like fangs  
And begins to attack  
Pikachu enters defense mode and attempts to use thunderbolt but its not effective  
Pikachu was knocked unconscious

Terrified Ash runs outside and grabs a garden shovel  
Turning around he uses the shovel preventing his mother from biting him

And as we all know, Ash is one strong child

So he managed to keep pushing her back  
But she kept getting stronger and stronger  
He started to call for her, telling her to stop

"Mom, whats wrong with you? Stop it! Just stop it mom!" He yells  
She starts growling as she continues to push him  
As he struggles to stay on his feet  
Tanjiro starts sprinting towards his house because he caught a wiff of muzan  
When tanjiro arrives he sees whats going on and instantly attacks by grabbing Ash's mother and then pinning her to the ground

Ash still petrified from the sudden attack of his mother, watches in horror as tanjiro pinned his mother down. Tanjiro then remembers he experienced something like this  
Tanjiro observes the demon he is pinning down no blood on her mouth or hands  
She hasn't killed anyone

Pikachu finally woke up as there wasn't much damage done he was simply knocked out

Tanjiro then asks Ash if the demon he is pinning down is someone from his family

Ash then replies  
"Shes my mom"  
Tanjiro went silent  
Another innocent person turned into a demon? Tanjiro started gripping Delia's hands tightly as she struggled to get him off her  
Tanjiro was angry  
"Muzan I swear to you, I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ALL THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE,  
Including the family you killed...  
MY FAMILY!" Tanjiro screamed at the top of his lungs  
Ash then calls for his mother once again  
"Mom!! Snap out of it!! Please.. mom please! Snap out of it!"  
He continues to call for her  
"Mom, listen to me! Please don't do this anymore, mom please snap out of it!"

I think he finally put some sense into her head, his mother began to cry realizing what was going on. now multiple demons have started going against muzan

Tanjiro noticed ash's mother crying and decides to ease up a little as she could have the possibility of not being a threat to human kind  
Tanjiro then knocks her out so she doesn't struggle when he tries to place a muzzle on her mouth to keep her from devouring humans  
Ash then starts asking  
"What are you doing to my mom?" In an angered tone of voice  
"This muzzle will keep her from eating people, make sure she doesn't get exposed to sunlight" Tanjiro replies  
"Alright I'm going now, I want you to go to mt. Sagiri bring your mother with you, I'll send a letter to mr. Urokodaki, tell him Tanjiro Kamado sent you"

Ash who then wakes up his mother, heads to mt. Sagiri and brings both pikachu and his mother and mr. Mime follows behind them so he doesn't get left behind.


End file.
